Fanfic Absolute - Akashi x Kise (oneshot) Idn
by keiyairi
Summary: Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak mimpi buruknya dimulai. Semenjak "kecelakaan" itu terjadi, Kise jadi punya dua fisik.


Aslinya dibuat dalam bahasa Inggris atas _request_ : Shiranai Atsune-san. Versi Bahasa Indonesia-nya jadi _sedikit_ lebih panjang daripada versi aslinya…hehehe… _anyway, happy reading!_

 **「・** **ABSOLUTE** **・」**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak _mimpi buruk_ nya dimulai. Setelah Kise duduk di kelas tiga, Kise sudah terbiasa dengan 'keadaan fisik' barunya. Sekarang, satu stel pakaian wanita selalu siap sedia di dalam tasnya. Kalau tiba-tiba dia tersiram air dingin, dia tak perlu panik lagi.

Semenjak _kecelakaan_ itu terjadi tahun lalu, Kise jadi punya dua 'fisik'. Kalau dia tersiram air dingin, fisiknya akan berubah. Rambutnya memanjang, tingginya sedikit menyusut, dan lekuk pinggulnya menjadi lebih jelas. Singkat kata, Kise berubah menjadi perempuan.

Untuk bisa kembali ke keadaannya semula, Kise harus menyiram dirinya dengan air panas. Rambutnya akan kembali pendek, dia akan kembali ke tingginya semula, dan dadanya kembali rata. Ya, terkadang dia memang harus menekankan hal terakhir itu jika ada Aomine di sekitarnya.

Ya, teman-temannya di Kiseki no Sedai mengetahui _kecelakaan_ yang menimpa Kise. Bagaimana tidak? _Kecelakaan_ itu terjadi ketika mereka sedang berlibur bersama ke sebuah kuil saat mereka duduk di kelas dua. Kise tersandung, dan tercebur ke kolam – yang konon katanya – terkutuk, yang ada di halaman belakang kuil itu.

Pendeta kuil itu bilang kalau 'perubahan' yang terjadi pada Kise akan berlangsung permanen. Kise menangis dua malam setelahnya. Tentu saja. Itu masalah besar yang harus dia hadapi sendirian. Dia tidak akan bisa hujan-hujanan lagi, tak bisa asal cuci muka, dan tak bisa berenang telanjang dada lagi, bukan?

Empat bulan Kise butuhkan untuk terbiasa dengan 'perubahan' yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia harus berhati-hati saat ada air. Kise merasa begitu bersyukur dia ikut kegiatan basket dan bukan renang.

Bantuan dan kerja sama hebat juga datang dari kakak-kakak dan adik-adik kelas Kise di tim basket Kaijou saat itu. Ketika Hayakawa masih menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Kaijou, terlepas dari sifatnya yang meledak-ledak dan cara bicaranya yang aneh, Hayakawa menjadi yang paling sigap saat Kise 'berubah' kapanpun saat kegiatan basket berlangsung. Tanggungjawabnya sebagai kapten saat itu memang luar biasa.

Kemudian, jika dulu ada kelompok anak perempuan penggemar 'Kise Ryouta', sekarang di SMA Kaijou – dan di beberapa sekolah lain – bahkan ada kelompok anak laki-laki penggemar 'Kise Ryouko', nama yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil Kise saat dia dalam tubuh perempuan. Merekalah yang membuat Kise bisa merasa diterima dalam apapun keadaannya.

Tapi, dukungan terbesar itu tetap datang dari Kyoto. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tak mengubah caranya memperlakukan Kise, entah saat dalam wujud 'Ryouta', maupun dalam wujud 'Ryouko'. Dukungan itu tak berhenti datang untuk Kise bahkan sampai mereka duduk di kelas tiga. Seperti saat tim basket Kaijou baru saja selesai latihan hari ini misalnya:

"Ryou… Ryouko-senpai! Aka… Akashi-san datang menjemput!" seru salah seorang adik kelas Kise yang masih duduk di kelas satu dengan suara terbata-bata. Anggota tim basket Kaijou yang duduk di kelas dua sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Akashi sebulan sekali ke Kaijou semenjak kehadiran 'Kise Ryouko'.

"Kerja bagus, Sakai-kun!" seru Kise – dengan suara perempuannya – pada anak kelas satu yang baru pertama kali melihat Akashi datang ke sekolah mereka. Kise berlari kecil ke pintu masuk aula besar kebanggaan Kaijou, tempat Akashi saat itu menunggu dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. "Seicchi!" Kise melompat riang ke pelukan Akashi. Rambut yang dia kuncir di bawah telinganya itu sedikit tersibak.

Akashi tertawa kecil menyambut Kise dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah kali ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menepuk kepala Kise yang saat itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. "Dan tumben kau tidak segera kembali ke wujudmu semula… Ryouta?"

"'Ryouko', Seicchi! 'Ryouko' _ssu yo_!" Melepaskan pelukannya, Kise melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Rasanya aneh dipanggil 'Ryouta' dalam wujud seperti ini! Huh!"

"Ya, ya," ralat Akashi – yang masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf, ya, Ryouko."

Kise akhirnya tersenyum kembali. "Karena Seicchi mau ke sini. Dan karena di luar hujan. Jadi aku sengaja main hujan sebelum ganti baju tadi," katanya sebelum memeluk pinggang Akashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Akashi, membuat Akashi terkesiap. "Aku mau sepayung berdua bersama Seicchi," jawab Kise. "Kalau dengan tubuh 'Ryouta', tidak akan nyaman jalan berdua di bawah satu payung."

Sebelum Akashi berkata lebih jauh, tatapannya menangkap teman-teman dan adik-adik kelas Kise yang sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat tingkah Kise padanya. "Mm, Ryouko," panggil Akashi. "Mungkin kau mau berpamitan dengan teman-teman Kaijou dulu?"

Terkesiap, Kise segera melepaskan Akashi dari pelukannya dan berbalik menghadapi teman-temannya yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan mereka. "Ka… kalian jangan tertawa!" seru Kise sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya yang mungil. "Te… terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini!" seru Kise dengan wajah merah padam. "Sa… sampai jumpa di latihan berikutnya! Dadah!" Kise langsung berbalik lagi dan menarik Akashi keluar dari aula besar itu. "Seicchi, ayo, pulang!"

Berjalan berdua keluar dari kawasan SMA Kaijou, Akashi memegangi payung untuk mereka berdua. Akashi mendengarkan cerita Kise tentang kegiatan klub basket seharian itu. "Anak-anak kelas satu bilang, saat aku jadi 'Ryouko' seperti sekarang ini, aku merangkap jadi _manager_ sekalian saja." Kise tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang cocok jadi _manager_ dengan penampilan seperti ini." Akashi ikut tersenyum.

"Aa, _mou_ , Seicchi jangan ikut-ikutan!" Kise mencubit pinggang Akashi, membuat Akashi meringis sesaat sebelum dia tertawa kecil. "Ah!" seru Kise sambil mengusap matanya. "Aduh… ini satu hal yang merepotkan saat jadi 'Ryouko'. Poni 'Ryouko' panjang. Beberapa kali masuk mata seperti ini…"

"Sini aku lihat," kata Akashi sambil memegang dagu Kise dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Menyibak pelan rambut Kise dan memperhatikan dalam-dalam mata Kise, Akashi berkomentar, "Mata Ryouko bagus, ya." Sesaat kemudian, perlahan, Akashi melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kise.

Kise menahan napas. Di tengah hujan, di bawah payung berdua, Akashi mencium bibirnya. Saat Akashi melepaskan kecupannya, dia tak membuat jarak yang terlalu berarti di antara wajahnya dan wajah Kise. Nafas pelan Akashi menyentuh lembut bibir Kise. "Se… Seicchi…"

"Mau _manager_ atau pebasket, aku tak peduli siapa yang aku hadapi sekarang. 'Kise' yang berdiri di hadapanku ini akan selalu jadi milikku. Kepemilikanmu di tangan Akashi Seijuurou ini adalah hal yang paling absolute di dunia. Sampaikan itu pada 'Ryouta' juga nanti, ya. Ryouko-ku sayang," kata Akashi sambil membelai rambut Kise.

Mata Kise berbinar mendengarnya; berbinar karena terlalu gembira, dan berbinar karena setitik air mata haru mulai tergenang di kedua matanya. "Seicchi..!" seru Kise sambil memeluk Akashi lagi. "Ya, aku mengerti. Tentu saja _itu_ absolute. Terima kasih…"

 **_...++++**** **・** _ **fin**_ **・** ****++++…._**

 **A/N** : terima kasih sudah membaca! Pertama kali nyoba nulis fem!Kise. Walau ini ngga sepenuhnya _fem_ c ya…Kise-nya masih tetep bisa balik jadi laki2…hehehe…mohon maafkan saya…

Beeeteeeweee, makasih banyak buat momolecule4748 secara khusus di twitter & grup AkaKi di LINE yang uda bantu ngembangin ideku yang masih super mungil banget buat fanfic ini. Ahuahuahua. Makasih banyaaak!

Baiklah, _minna_ , _review_ , komen, kritik, masukan? _Please_?


End file.
